jbthe satin paychecks are overdue monday 11
by incomplexity
Summary: fic!let, made for gracelessheart. originally posted on LJ


**j/b, e/b fic!let- rough draft:** **the satin paychecks are overdue monday;**

**pg**

**post breaking dawn;**

she doesn't hesitate to carry her burdens. not once, not ever. even as she kisses him goodbye, as she runs off into the forest to eat on her own, to carry herself proudly. she knows it's all it's worth. she knows that she can handle it, as long as he's there for her, holding her arms.

but the arms are stone, and they hold impassive and infinite meaning for her. as for-

"You're late." his ruff voice, laced with sarcasm does not hurt her. a stink fills the air, muddled with dirt, earth, and irritation. she sighs, and shrugs.

"I'm always late," she retorts, picking up a piece of stone to throw at him. his russet skin gleams dimly in the pockets of light. the torn jeans are now common for him, along with the thin shirt that plasters onto his torso; it seems that he's always in the need for new clothes. a smile ruptures the frown and she flashes her shiny teeth. he would never change.

"I got food for you, already laid out there," he points northward, but she can already smell the blood. deer again.

"Edward was busy, it seems," he continues, as she briskly walks toward the source of the delicious smell. his arms are sturdy, as she's felt before, when she was weak and pale. even in the dim memories, she can feel his warmth. his eyes of compassion. they are still there, unwavering, always faithful. almost like a _dog_, a loyal companion. she finds herself staring at his features. the face is still jagged, some points sticking out more than others. a blue, soft shade lies under his eyes; he still has problems of sleeping.

"Yeah- he's taking some entrance exam, for a college. But that's not my concern right now. Did you get rest yesterday? Or were you playing too much?" she smirks, her arm now curled around his. it's burning her, but she doesn't mind.

"I was _busy_. Unlike the living dead, I actually have to work, you know. Eat. Drink. Fix things up. You get the general idea. And I have to sleep. Doesn't seem to be a problem for you though."

"I certainly don't mind it."

"I was getting to that," he grins, and then stops, his voice husky, pained.

"Renesmee's so _old _now. It's hard to keep going with her, when she's a midget…" his expression darkens, and he ruffles his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Sometimes, I just feel that…I don't know. She came up to me the other day and asked, like some kind of mother, if I wanted to marry one day. Not to _her_, though. At the age of six, she's hardly a child. She was considering…"

her eyes widen, and she finds herself clinging to him, bathing in the musky scent. he smelled delicious. the blood was nearly gurgling inside his large, built body. the heart pumped viciously, as if it was hanging by a thread onto life and didn't want to let go. so much to live for. so much to die for. they always went hand in hand, didn't they?

"It'll be okay," she soothes him, trying to use her ringing voice as an advantage. "She still loves you, and always will. I don't think age will change that."

he turns toward her, his eyes wide. at that moment, something just _clicks_, something beyond capable of knowing. his hands cup her face, and she stretches her arm to touch his. it's all there. the hub, the dock, the tie that frayed and stretched and twisted but never tore, not for one single second. it's still there. she doesn't want to tread to sealed places; places she had once tried to go but ended up causing pain to everyone she loved. the weight is overbearing now. brimming to the full, ready to spill.

she takes the chance anyway, and leans forward to press her lips softly on his. he responds quickly and effortlessly, his lips dipping in and out as she wraps herself around him. a moan wants to escape, but she lets it slide- she doesn't need air anymore.

his large hand feel hard, even for a human. she feels the muscle ripple underneath the rigid skin, like a wave. a growl tears itself beneath the open mouth, and then a snarl. a shudder, and then she pulls away, her eyes wide as well.

he's already gone. his white t-shirt torn to shreds, jeans now flaps of denim fluttering wildly in the air. she can still _feel_ his taste on her lips, lingering, just for a tiny, inescapable moment. then it too, fades away, like him. the area is still locked. she cannot go any further. binds that cannot be passed. fate dwells upon them like a stone sinking into the pond, as she knows that the path is now covered with shrubs and dust. it was once open, but now it is closed, dwelling in the sands of time. she begins to roll back her hair as the man she loves curls his fingers around hers.

"You still haven't eaten? What happened?" his voice is curious, friendly.

"Nothing," she replies warily, turning toward him. "Nothing at all. I just got…sidetracked."

"It happens," he nods understandingly. his face is carved into immeasurable stone, but it is timeless, ageless, beautiful. He is a carved masterpiece. a masterpiece she would stay with forever. he cannot heat up the fireplace however. he cannot pump vigorous blood. he cannot-

it is lost, that trail of thought. it drifts in the wind, as she hitches up her dress and places her hand in his. for now, this is all the comfort she needs. for now.


End file.
